


Highschool Sucks (Why did this happen?)

by Aderynthetraveler, flyingmintbunny123



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, Jack doesn't come until later, Kevin is only mentioned, Kevin isn't in any romantic or sexual situations, Multi, Polygrumps, They hate eachother, egobang doesn't come in until later, more tags to be added as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderynthetraveler/pseuds/Aderynthetraveler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmintbunny123/pseuds/flyingmintbunny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan punched a kid for making fun of one of his boyfriends, Barry and now everyone hates him. Especially the most popular guy in school, Arin Hanson.  When he comes home, he sees his other boyfriend, Brian, tutoring Arin how will he take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm after the Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction so I hope you like it :3

Dan couldn’t stand to hear another word and at last broke his stoic expression in favor of something much more drastic. He heard the creak of the chair in his ears and his heart pumped faster and faster as he slowly stood up and pulled back his hand. What was he doing? This isn’t Dan. Is it? This isn’t who everybody knows him to be. No, he always, always talks through his problems if he’s got any beef with anybody. Sure, being dickish for no reason will tick him, but physical violence was a standard he felt above. How immature, how silly! It won’t resolve anything at all, Dan. Dan, you’ve got to have a level head here- Oh. The kid who wouldn’t stop shouting at Barry was on the ground. He was rising up now, ready to strike again, when he heard the gasp wash around the room. Oh, God. What had he done? The kid, who must have a black eye, backed up a little bit as a teacher started towards them.  
“What’s going on here?! I will not tolerate any troublemakers here!”  
“This guy just came up and- and punched me!”  
Dan stepped back, his hands in the air as if to defend himself, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. He made his bed, and now he had to lie in it. He gave a sympathetic look at Barry, who still seemed a bit hurt at the kid’s remarks, despite how trivial they seemed. Usually he wouldn’t care if anyone said anything about the fur ears he wore on his head, or about his relatively short stature, but today just wasn’t a good day. He’d woken up in a terrible mood, and felt slightly more emotional than usual, though he refused to show it. Even now, his reaction seemed quite subdued, he only had a slight frown on his face and his arms were crossed as he breathed heavily through his nostrils. Dan wanted to say something, anything to him, to reassure him, but he was already being led away by the teacher to the principal’s office.  
“Dan Avidan, never thought I’d see you here. You’re usually so quiet, how’d you end up here?”  
“Sir, Andrew was just saying all of these rude things to Barry and he just wouldn’t let up. I tried to talk to him, but he kept going and wouldn’t stop-”  
“Daniel, you know that what you did wouldn’t have resolved the situation. The bully’s not going to stop because of you, you know. I’m sorry to hear your situation, but you’re going to be in detention for the next three days.”  
Dan took a breath and nodded.  
“I understand, sir.”  
“Good. Now, you’d better get to class.”  
The principal handed him a slip and watched as Dan got up and opened the door to hear people whispering.  
That afternoon dragged on and on, as disgruntled voices crowded his ears in the tiny classroom. He knew something about the others just made him feel separated from them. They were in there every other week. He’d never had detention before in his life. Every now and then they would turn their heads towards him, but were largely absorbed in their own conversations.


	2. Dan's day off (Not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's life has been a living hell since the incident happened a few weeks ago. Here's how one day went down

Dan doesn't get why everybody hates him. Yeah okay, he punched a popular guy in the face but he only did that because the guy was making fun of one of his boyfriends, Barry. He sighs as another kid laughs at him. 'That's so mature.' He says sarcastically in his head. He chuckles as his thought and smiles as he looks over to his other boyfriend, Ross. The boy in question was smiling as he plays with his Papyrus scarf that he got from his parents on Christmas. Dan smiles down at him, "Hey babe." he says quietly as he pokes his cheek. Ross looks up pretending to be annoyed. "What?" Dan bends down and kisses his cheek. Ross feigns disgust. "Ew, don't be gay." Ross says as he wipes his cheek with the scarf. Dan smiles bigger and hugs him. "Don't let anything anybody tells you get to you." He whispers in his ear as he hugs him. Ross nods and smiles "Love you." Dan smiles bigger "Love you too." He pecks Ross's cheek and walks to homeroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me (Flyingmintbunny123)


	3. Arin, Jon, and the Gut

Arin leaned in towards Jon as he watched Jon throw his head back in laughter. He joined in an impromptu song but immediately cut himself off as he passed Dan. Jon continued, preferring not to bring it up. It wasn’t his fight. Arin on the other hand, lowered his voice and turned away. He wouldn’t give Dan the time if he was going to go after one of his friends. Arin thought more about his own stubbornness than disliking Dan at first, but it slowly turned into a sense of loathing for Dan himself. Jon caught on to Arin’s mannerisms and lowered his voice. He wanted to ask what was the matter, but figured that Arin would talk about it when he was ready, if he wanted to. When that would come, he didn’t know. Dan was always just another scrawny kid who never bothered anybody, who made the honor roll every semester, and sang in the chorus, a little stringbean blending in with the crowd as well as he could with that big mop of hair hanging over his eyes, but he clearly showed a side of him that hopefully no one would approve of from now on. He felt a slight satisfaction from those sneering at Dan, but still felt a twinge of guilt at the same time from his own gut. He harrumphed in annoyance at his own conscience and pushed it away. Why would he feel anything towards Dan but hate after what he did to Andrew? As far as he knew, Andrew liked to make jokes, but he’d never push someone too far. Arin reached the end of the hallway and barely noticed Jon’s loud, “Seeya, Arin!” as he disappeared into the classroom. Arin still heard the whispers behind him and smiled, though he still couldn’t get rid of that twinge in his gut that just refused to go somewhere else. Why couldn’t the universe just let someone else have moral doubts one day?


	4. Goddamn it Brian

Dan yawns as he gets on the bus. 'Ugh, I'm so bored.' Dan sits at the very back and sighs. He takes out his phone right when someone sits next to him. Dan looks up and sees Suzy, his girlfriend, sitting next to him. "Hey babe!" She says happily while smiling. Dan nods and puts in his headphones. Suzy looks at him confused. 'He's usually so happy. What's up with him today?' She thinks as she watches Dan stare out the window. She shrugs and gets up to sit with her best friend. 

Thirty minutes later, the bus stops as the bus stop near Brian's house. Dan gets up and starts walking out. Dan yelps as someone trips him and goes face-first into the dirty floor of the bus. "Hey gaylord! Use your fucking feet next time!" He hears some asshole say as he gets up. He rolls his eyes and walks of the bus.As he walks to Brian's house, he starts humming along to the song he's listening to. He looks around and smiles when he sees a pink house with a bunch of yellow flowers. When he get's to Brian's house, he gets out his key (which is baby blue, his favorite color. Brian got them their favorite colors) and unlocks the door. "Honey! I'm hoome!" He yells jokingly. He frowns slightly when he doesn't get a response. "Brian?" He says as he walks to the kitchen. "Bri? You ho-" He stops when he sees the one person he hates more than Justin Timberlake, Arin Hanson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Flyingmintbunny123


	5. Ross the Narrator, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross' day is consumed by the day's events, but they fuel something else that sticks around for more than just a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Aderynthetraveler.

Ross muses over Dan’s dilemma, wondering if it’s going to be completely endless as it seems. Despite the fact that Dan is clearly distressed, he can’t find it in himself to focus completely on Dan. He’s got a test he studied all night for and now he’s ready to sit down and take it. He pulls out his pencil and drums on his desk. As soon as the bell rings, the teacher starts passing out papers and within seconds Ross has already answered the first few questions. Studying can be such a grind, but little does he know, finishing a test early from it can leave the mind extra time to muse while the other students shift in their seats and mutter words of frustration and confusion. He flips over each side of his test papers, checking to see that each question is answered before turning it over once more and staring at the last side of his paper. It’s totally blank. 

His mind wanders back to the Dan’s tragically misunderstood struggle. He, being a man of action and ideas spurred by either boredom or the desire for maniacal fun, is not having any maniacal fun right now. When somebody’s in trouble, surely someone should help them, right? Yes, but the question is of how. A superhero, someone who’s used to this sort of thing, does that every day and night. Ross isn’t a superhero, though his scarf makes him feel like one. Superheroes, they come in all shapes and sizes, with all kinds of different powers and motivations. Some want to save the world for the prestige and money, others for the true sake of justice, and some just because they had a moment of inspiration. He wonders what Dan would be able to do if he was one, and how everyone would see him then. Let them see the whole situation and see what they think then. Dan would get a hero’s praise if that could happen. By the time class ends, a drawing of a man with bushy hair and a long cape had taken form on Ross’ paper. The teacher always chuckled at students who bothered to draw something on their tests and sometimes gave them extra credit if the class had done poorly on the test. Ross doesn’t care about that and turned in his paper as the bell rang with all new sorts of ideas knocking in his head. 

He holds his head a little higher the rest of that day, even though it seems like forever until he winds up in the art room for his last class of the day, a few seats behind Arin. Both sit at the back of the classroom, and on sunny days, paint or draw with the light from the window shining down upon their work. Today is a particularly rainy day, but Ross wouldn’t notice whether on today it happens to rain or not. A substitute teacher fills in for their usual one and sits with his feet on the desk and a coffee mug in his hand. He seems half awake. Ross looks at his project, nearly finished, but not due for another month or so. Today was supposed to be a day where the class would critique each other’s work before changing it, and that isn’t today’s plan after all. He shrugs, puts the finishing touches on it, and takes the rest of the class to thumbnail ideas for a plan that would hopefully get his friend’s good deed on everybody’s lips. As the rain continued to pour, Ross’ pencil becomes duller and duller. He waves goodbye at several of his friends leaving, but doesn’t notice Arin next to him, engrossed in what he’s doing.

“Hey, what ’cha workin’ on?”

Arin’s cheerful voice breaks his trance.

“Oh, hey, Arin. It’s just another strip for the newspaper. The next issue is coming out soon, and I wanna finish it this week.”

Arin scans it and turns back to Ross.

“It’s pretty good. I wish they’d give you more room than just half the page next to the advertisements. Wait, why’d you make the hero have hair like that, though? I mean, it just looks a little familiar. Did you model it off of anyone?”

“You’ll find out when the time comes.”

“Oh, you’re being all mysterious, I see.”

Arin looks at his watch and nudges Ross as he stands up.

“Dude, we’re gonna miss the bus, just take it with you.”

Ross looks like he’s going to stand for a second, but then takes a look at the window and sits back down. Arin starts talking again the moment his eyes hit the window.

“Don’t worry about the rain. I’ve got an umbrella with me. Your stuff won’t get wet.”

“Thank God, I didn’t think I’d need one today.”

Ross folds his papers and sticks them under his arm. His bag is so full, there’s no way they’d all fit. Taking all the art reference books home had come to be very useful, but cumbersome at the same time. He squeezes into a seat next to Barry and taps his foot as he waited.

“What’s that?” Barry asks.

Suzy turns around and looks to see a pile of papers poorly hidden under Ross’ arm and raises her eyebrows.

“Got ideas for your next art project there?”

“No, no, it’s just doodles. It’s been a while since I’ve had the time to draw anything outside of my project lately. Tests, you know.”

Barry furrows his brows and continues to eye the papers, and mumbles out a “Hmm.” Suzy nods and turns back to the book she was reading.  
Barry opens his mouth to ask something else when someone else leans over and taps him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, Bar, what was that story you were telling us earlier?”

He delves into a tale about his recent trip to the movies and leaves Ross alone. Ross goes back to tapping his feet and slips back into his brainstorming session.  
Just as he comes up with the climax of one of his scenes, he hears a yelp and a loud thud. A few students turn to the victim, some snickering.


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys! It's Flyingmintbunny123 (Or Jordan if you wanna call me that lol)..I just wanted to say that this fic won't be updated for a while because I don't really have the motivation and school is starting next week. 

 

So I guess see you next update!  
Yrs For Ever,  
Flyingmintbunny123


	7. Arin The Asshole

Arin glares at Dan and tightens his grip on his pencil. 'What the fuck is he doing here?' He wonders. He watches as Brian gets up and walks to Dan. Arin's jaw drops when he sees Brian and Dan kiss. "Arin, I'm pretty sure you know my boyfriend Dan" Brian says, smiling. 'Yeah I fucking know him' He smirks as he stares at Dan. He gets up "Brian where are the cups? I'm thirsty" Brian gets a cup and hands it to him. Arin gets some water and goes up to Dan. He hand his cup to Dan and smiles fakely. Dan slowly takes it and looks at him unsure. Arin "coughs" and smacks the cup so the water spills on Dan. Dan gasps and drops the cup. 'Good job Arin!' He giggles and bites his lip as Dan glares at him. "I-I'm sorry Dan..." Dan clenches his fists "Brian may I please go to my room?" Dan asks while squeezing his eyes shut. Arin looks over to Brian and bites his lip harder as Dan walks down the hall. "Shall we continue?" He asks as he sits down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey guys! I got back into Game Grumps after a little hiatus but I'm back!!
> 
> -flyingmintbunny123


End file.
